


Fluff and Stuff: LU Edition

by RelilaRamblr



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flufftober 2020, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr
Summary: The Flufftober prompts I choose to use Linked Universe for. I'll put which days and prompts in the summary as I put them up.Day One, In the ShadowsDay 16, AlwaysDay 22, "Do you trust me?"
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Most would assume that Hero would hate darkness after all it had put him through. And while it was true that he despised the all-consuming, endless sea of darkness that he’d run into more while fighting to say his land he was quite fond of shadows. The dancing ones cast by a warm campfire, or the long lingering ones cast by the houses of Skyloft had always meant warm food and sleep for him. The thick ones that filled the forest had been a welcome break from the harsh sun on his back. Though his favorite one was the one that accompanied him on his journeys. It hadn’t always been his favorite; in fact, he’d hated it for a while. It had been a constant reminder of how alone he was. But now when he caught sight of it, he was reminded of his closest friend.

When the day was new and his shadow small it seemed to like the Wind or Hyrule and on a few rare occasions Four, bobbing about all pent-up energy from a good night’s rest. As he grew hungry and his shadow longer, stretching into the trees beside him, he could close his eyes and almost smell Wild cooking whatever Twilight had caught, though it was never a rabbit. Legend never commented on it and neither had he. And as the day reached towards its end, his weary body slowing but his shadow at it’s longest he could almost hear a Warriors’ and Time’s calling back to him, telling him they were almost to a good place to make camp.

He sighed as he pushed the door to his house open and stepped it. It was dim inside, and the curtains were closed. He could faintly make out some still black shapes. Apparently, the other knights had turned his home into a storage shade. Lovely. He rested his head against the door and let himself feel a small ache for his friends that didn’t yet exist. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his other friends, but it was kind of hard to beat the connection he had with those to shared part of his soul.

Suddenly the room was filled with light as the curtains were pulled back and several candles were lit. He blinked at the sudden light. ‘Happy birthday!’ a host of voices cried. He blinked away the last few spots in his vision and grinned. Zelda, Groose, Gaepora, Karane, Pipit, and Fledge were all standing around his table with a cake. And just beyond the were eight familiar figures. He laughed and move towards them, making sure to hug his friends from his own time before turning to the shadows and drinking in the sight of them. He’d thought he’d never get to see them again.

“How?” he asked, before hurrying to add “I’m thrilled to see you all but how?”

“Favoritism” Legend rolled his eyes, and Warriors smacked his head.

“Farore and Hyila have been talking” Time explained. “We’ll fill you in on the details later, but for now.” He gestured to the cake. “Enjoy today.”


	2. Chapter 2

Link, the hero of the Minish and four sword, never had to worry about being alone. He had felt it, everyone does, but to a much lesser extent than his friends. Growing up he’d had Zelda, his father, and grandfather. As a youth, he had the Minish and then the quarters of himself. Even after he’d become one it had still taken a while for the four voices in his head to merge and fall silent. And then he’d meet the others of the hero’s spirit.

So alone wasn’t really a thing he often dealt with, or at least not in the way Hyrule had been. He’d always had someone, even if that person had been himself. 

The other Links were aware of this fact, to some extent. Legend occasionally tried to tease him about it, mostly combining it with his height to make jokes about him being the real baby of the team. Despite this, they knew he was just as capable as any of them. Four’s life had been blessed enough to have his companions, but it didn’t make him dependent. 

Four took great pride in being a help to those around him. It was a staple in his life and likely part of the reason he had so many people in his life. But he could always be the one to help. That had been a difficult lesson to learn. Even now he felt the urge to help his fellow traveling companions. 

When Wild fell near-catatonic because of a memory return, he held himself back, knowing Twilight was the best option, but still feeling the need to do something. But it was okay because Twi had experience with working with memories coming back.

When Sky stared up at the clouds and played a soft melody on his harp, Four nearly buzzed with the desire to talk to him, but let Time do it instead. But Time knew about missing a lover better than four did.

Warriors waking up in a cold sweat and shying away from touch was something Legend slept with well, but it hurt to sit still and do nothing. But it was okay because pushing would just make Warriors shut down and it helped Legend work through his own feelings.

Hyrule and Wind were the best to talk to each other because they were both so young, but even not being able to keep up with the conversation kept Four from wanting to join. But he didn’t, because they deserve to be kids, and even if he was their age his adventure had aged him. 

When the feeling of failing came to him in these instances, he would take a deep breath and remind himself that letting other help wasn’t failing. There would always be a time for him to help, and there would always be a time for him to let others do what they did better than this. Just like there were always going to be times when he needed to step away from the group and just breathe. 

Learning to let go and accept his limits had been hard, especially after his quests, which had beaten into his head that alone and lonely were different things. 

Four sighed as he sat on his log, wondering what had brought up these thoughts. He knew he was more porn to quote-unquote deep thoughts. But they usually had a prompting.

Twilight number his shoulder, a general grin on his face. “What you thinking about?” 

“Oh, nothing much. Just the nature of helping others.”

Twilight tilted his head and nodded. “And what would you say that is?”

“A good thing, that takes energy and time. That you should always try to do, and always give you full to, but also something that you can’t do if you’re not taking care of you.”

“Shouldn’t do.” Twi corrected. “It’s possible to help others when it hurts you, it should just be done with extreme caution. I think that’s something we all forgot sometimes.” 

“True. But can we really change that?” asked the shorter boy.

“Probably not. It’s always been a part of the hero’s spirit. Maybe even the human spirit.”

“That’s a nice thought.”


	3. Chapter 3

Malon sighed as she petted the horse. It wasn’t often the times melded together without a portal, and it had never happened so close to the ranch, but she was quite sure that was what had happened. Why else wouldn’t she know these woods that were just outside her home? Hopefully, she could still get home. As if to prove her wrong a pair of jelly-like creatures hoped into her view.

ChuChus. Great.

Rustle neighed and started to dance backward, away from the monsters. Malon followed, keeping her eyes on the threat. She could fight if she needed to, but she wasn’t sure she could kill or run them off. Before she could do anything else, a howl broke through the forest. A large wolf tore through the trees and growled at the Chuchus.

The wobbly globs paused for a moment, and the wolf pounced. It bit through one of the monsters and ripped a chunk of it off. It repeated the process, speeding it up with its claws. Rustle turned heel and run, Malon just barely managing to slow him with the reins she held. She ran alongside him, until the fight was out hearing range, then gave him a firm yank. He stopped for a minute and she threw a leg onto his saddle. Once atop him, she petted his neck, murmuring soothing words. The spotted beast steadied.

“That a boy.” Malon straightened, peering around her. “Now how to get home.” The woods still looked unfamiliar, but she’s been heading home when the shift had happened. That meant Lon Lon Ranch was back the way the fight was, assuming it was there at all. She took a deep breath and turned her horse. He whined, but she held firm. “Come on bubby. We have to try to get home. The boys are probably worried.” After a bit of coaxing, she got him to turn and start a slow trot

About ten minutes later, she heard a voice calling for her. “Malon?”

“Twilight!” She called back; quite sure it was her descendant’s voice.

“Malon?” the call was accompanied by running footsteps. The young man grinned when he caught sight of them. “I was worried when I turned around and you were gone.”

“Sorry. You startled Rustle. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. The others are searching for you too, but I think Time thought I was the best chance at finding you because he made sure I was alone, despite pairing off the others.” He held his hand out and Malon let him take the reins. He started back the way he came.

“You could just tell them, you know, that right?” Malon asked. Twilight tensed but said nothing. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to of course. But it does help. I know from personal experience.”

“It’s different. Trust me.”

Malon crossed her arm, eyebrow raised. Though it had no effect because the hero wasn’t facing her. “Has he told you his story? Actually told you, because I highly doubt the version that the rest of the world is not the full story.” She leaned forward and caught his arm. “Look at me.”

He turned, face grim. “Malon please, we need to get home.”

“And you need to know I’m not dismissing your relationship with him or any of the others, but talking about help. Maybe not now but needs to happen if your relationships are going to make it. Everyone acts like romance and platonic relationships need different things, but the bases are the same.”

“I know that!” Twilight protested. “It just, hard to explain to them. I haven’t figured out the right words. And the fewer people who know the better it works.” He shifted the reins to one hand and ran a hand through his hair.

“Do you trust me?” Malon asked suddenly. Twilight blinked, but she carried on. “It’s not a trick question. But if you do, trust me when I say they aren’t going to leave you for this. And if when you are ready to tell them, you want to come back here so I can make sure they don’t do anything stupid, you're always welcome.”

That made Twilight crack a small smile. “Thank you. But we might not be able to get back to the ranch just for that.”

“Then send me a letter. I’m real good at writing angry and worried letters, ask my husband.”

Twilight let out a bark of a laugh. “Noted. And thank you.”

“Anytime honey. Now let’s get back home. The others are portably having a fit.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Twilight gave an extracted bow and started leading the horse along.


End file.
